


If You Can Dodge a Wrench, You Can Dodge a Ball

by emmerrr



Series: To live will be an awfully big adventure [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Kevin is a sore loser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9503624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmerrr/pseuds/emmerrr
Summary: The Foxes should never, ever be allowed to play dodgeball.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream where I was playing dodgeball and I thought it would be a nice fun thing to write the Foxes doing, but then trying to actually write them physically playing dodgeball was really difficult? so this is pretty much a giant mess and I apologise haha.

Maintenance at the Foxhole Court was essential if inconvenient, and unfortunate timing had meant that it hadn’t been done while the Foxes were off for summer. They had now arrived back for early training to discover that Wymack had arranged for the Foxes to train at the schools basketball court. It wasn’t ideal, and it had Kevin complaining loudly and at length, but it was only for a couple of days and would give the Foxes a chance to run some all-round fitness drills before returning to Exy-specific ones.

“But we’re an _Exy_ team,” Kevin had insisted when Wymack had explained. “They _should_ be Exy-specific.”

“Your opinion is duly noted. However, we only have _one_ Exy court and it’s currently out of use so you’re gonna have to make do. Problem?” Kevin opened his mouth but Wymack cut him off. “Good. Now get out of my sight. I’ll come and check on you in a couple hours.”

“Come on then, guys,” Dan said, and started to lead her team over to the basketball court they had been given permission to use, Kevin grumbling the whole way. Neil didn’t say anything but he silently agreed with Kevin; he wanted to get back on the Foxhole Court.

Andrew, as if sensing Neil’s train of thought, shook his head dispassionately from his spot between Neil and Kevin. “Junkies,” he muttered.

The new freshmen players weren’t due to arrive until the following week, so for now it was just Neil’s family on campus, and he wanted to savor every minute of it. Not that he was opposed to new teammates per se — he recognised that the Foxes had held on by a thread the previous year with their tiny lineup, and from a logical standpoint doubling up was the right decision — but new people meant stares and questions again when things had only just started to calm down. Neil lightly brushed the burn on his face, now healed, before dropping his hand back to his side. Andrew, ever watchful, noticed the movement but let it go without comment.

It was hot out, and Neil was relieved when they finally arrived at the basketball court with its glorious air-con. Nicky immediately lay down on the floor and closed his eyes.

“Oh _man_ , that’s nice. I’m gonna nap. Wake me when Coach shows up.”

“We’re here to _work_ , Nicky,” Kevin snapped.

“You were the one just complaining that it wasn’t even an Exy court,” Allison pointed out, and Kevin glared at her.

“It doesn’t mean we get to slack off,” he said, and started nudging Nicky with his foot.

Nicky opened his eyes and swatted at Kevin. “Alright, _alright_ , your majesty, I’m getting up.” He hoisted himself to his feet. “What are we even doing, anyway?”

“Stretches and warm ups, then start running laps,” Dan said, clapping her hands together authoritatively. A collective groan went up throughout the Foxes, but they all did as they were told; there was no point in arguing with Dan anyway, relentless as she was.

* * *

 

An hour into their makeshift practice, and it was becoming pretty evident that no ones heart was quite in it. It just wasn’t the same without their proper court, and everything they did seemed pointless, like it was unlikely to actually help them in a real match.

“We could practice throws and catches across the court,” Neil suggested half-heartedly.

“But the courts are different sizes,” Kevin said derisively.

Neil scowled. “It was just an idea.”

“It was a good one, Neil,” said Renee with a smile. “Dan, why don’t we do that?”

In lieu of any better ideas, the Foxes took it in turns trying to catch the ball as Andrew whacked it up the court with his racquet, full force. Kevin and Neil were both very good at this game, as they often had to do this in matches, but a few of the others struggled to get a handle on the speed at which Andrew sent the ball up-court. On Matt’s turn, Andrew even took an unnecessary spin before releasing the ball, just to send it even further. Matt managed to duck before it took his head off, and it went crashing through the door at the back of the court, where all of the spare equipment was kept. Matt turned an exasperated look on Andrew.

“Really, man?”

Andrew just shrugged and rested his arms on his racquet. Matt turned around and went to get the ball. Neil sidled up to Andrew.

“Do I need to bribe you into playing nice?”

“I’m participating. What more do you want?”

Neil just rolled his eyes.

“Holy _shit_ , guys, guess what I found,” Matt called out, running back towards the others excitedly.

“What?” asked Dan.

“There’s dodgeballs in there,” he said, eyes gleaming, and turned a pleading look on Dan.

“ _Yes_ ,” Allison said immediately, linking her arm through Matt’s as she gave Dan an imploring look of her own.

Dan laughed. “I mean, I guess we could. We’re not getting very far with anything else. And at least playing dodgeball we’d still be moving.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Kevin said. “How does dodgeball help us with Exy?”

“Reflexes,” Renee offered. “It’ll be good for our reflexes.”

“Also, team bonding,” added Matt.

“Team bonding,” scoffed Aaron. “Right. If we don’t all kill each other first.”

Dan ignored him and turned to Neil. “Neil? You’re vice-captain. What do you think?”

Neil looked around at the Foxes. “I’ve never played dodgeball before,” he said quietly.

Nicky gasped. “Oh _Neil_ , you precious little alien.”

“Well, that settles that then,” Allison said emphatically.

* * *

 

As they were an odd number, Nicky graciously volunteered to be referee; Dan even let him use her whistle.

“You don’t wanna play?” Neil asked.

“Nah. Dodgeball is a brutal, brutal game, Neil.”

“You play collegiate Exy, Nicky.”

“What’s your point?”

In order to split the teams fairly, Dan ripped up some paper into eight pieces, wrote 1 on four of them and 2 on the rest, then folded them and put them in a helmet, giving it a good shake to shuffle them about. Then she got everyone to pick out a number.

Neil, Allison, Andrew and Renee all picked number 1, so they would be going up against Dan, Matt, Aaron and Kevin. Neil understood the concept of dodgeball, even if he had never played before, and was quietly confident that his team could take them. Kevin and Matt at least were pretty big targets. Aaron could potentially be trickier, but then again he might be unwilling to put any effort in. It was a toss up as to whether Andrew would play properly as well; Neil supposed that both Minyard twins were potential handicaps for their respective teams.

Nicky blew the whistle to get their attention. “Neil’s team takes the home side, Dan’s the away. You can’t cross the halfway line or it’s a foul. As there’s so few of you and the game likely won’t last long, we’ll do best 2 out of 3.” Nicky grabbed some dodgeballs and dotted them along the halfway line until there were eight of them, all near enough equidistant from each other. “When I start the game, you all run forward to try and grab a ball. You get hit, you’re out. You catch the ball an opposing player throws, then they’re out, and you can bring back one of your teammates from the sidelines if necessary. Try and avoid the face, and also the feet. No tripping each other over because if anyone gets injured, Coach will _murder_ us.”

“This cannot end well,” Andrew said quietly with a bored expression, but Neil was the only one who heard him.

The teams each retreated to their sides of the court and waited for Nicky to start the game.

“You’re mine, Reynolds.”

“In your dreams, Boyd.”

“Get ready, Foxes,” Nicky said.

He blew the whistle and Neil darted forwards. It wasn’t for nothing that he was the fastest player and he reached the balls first. He had rightfully anticipated that Andrew would make no move towards the balls, and so he managed to grab two, trusting Renee and Allison to get their own. The second dodgeball he grabbed had been the one Aaron was going for, and Neil grinned broadly at the scowl Aaron sent his way.

Neil backed up and tossed the spare to Andrew, who caught it and then neatly sidestepped a ball Kevin threw his direction.

“You actually gonna play?” Neil asked, keeping his attention on the game. Matt and Allison were both on the sidelines already, having managed to somehow take each other out simultaneously; Dan and Renee seemed to be having some sort of stand-off. Aaron was standing at the back sulking; all of the free dodgeballs were now on the other side of the court and he couldn’t get to them.

“I’m thinking about it,” Andrew replied.

Neil returned fire on Kevin with startling speed and accuracy and caught Kevin in the thigh. He half-turned to Andrew with a smirk on his face.

“I think I like dodgeball,” he said, and then was promptly hit in the stomach by a ball; it almost knocked the wind out of him and he doubled over. The whistle went off.

“That doesn’t count, Kevin you were already out. Neil you’re still in, you okay?”

“Yup,” Neil grunted out.

Andrew eyed Neil appraisingly, checking he really was okay, then flicked a cool look Kevin’s way. “Cheap shot, Kevin,” he said blandly. Neil found himself smiling slightly; if he was Kevin, he wouldn’t be looking forward to rejoining the fray, either in this game or the next. Andrew’s protective streak wouldn’t bode well for Kevin.

“Sorry Neil,” Kevin said, but he didn’t sound sorry at all.

Play resumed, and Renee took advantage of the brief pause by quickly firing on Dan and hitting her in the shoulder.

“This isn’t over,” Dan said with a dangerous smile on her face as she walked to join Matt and Kevin on the sidelines.

Aaron had picked up the ball that had hit Dan, but was now faced with Neil, Andrew, and Renee, who had all approached the halfway line, fully armed. Aaron sighed. “Well, get it over with then,” he said. Andrew did the honours.

* * *

 

Game two lasted considerably longer now that everyone had found their feet. Andrew ignored everyone else but went after Kevin with terrifying focus. Kevin even took to hiding behind Matt. Neil had no sympathy for him. After Neil had taken out Matt, Andrew caught Kevin in the stomach, just like he had gotten Neil in the previous game. Andrew largely seemed to lose interest after Kevin was out, and soon got hit in the arm by a well aimed shot from Dan.

Eventually, Dan’s team won; it came down to Aaron and Dan against Neil, and Neil’s speed could only do so much when there was nowhere to hide. He valiantly conceded the battle, but resolved to win the war.

Both teams came out guns (well, dodgeballs) blazing at the start of game 3. Despite Kevin’s initial skepticism, his competitive nature had gotten the better of him and he was now as fully invested as Neil was.

Andrew was no longer trying particularly hard, but he wasn’t hindering his other teammates either, and he did make the effort to throw a few dodgeballs at his opponents, usually aimed at Aaron.

The game went on even longer than the last one had; every time it looked close to ending, someone would catch a ball and bring someone else back into the fray. Eventually, it came down to Kevin and Neil, but they were at an impasse; both of them could read each other’s movements too well.

Neil was quickly running out of ammo as well; only one dodgeball remained on his side of the court, rolling around just in front of him, but he didn’t want to reach for it and lose sight of what Kevin was doing. Kevin smiled, clearly thinking he was going to win.

“Looks like it’s game over, Neil,” he said.

Neil didn’t respond, and instead just watched carefully for the right moment. Eventually it came; Kevin launched the ball he had been holding at Neil, and just as he released it Neil ducked and grabbed the ball by his feet, letting the one Kevin had thrown sail straight over his head, then he threw the dodgeball with lightning efficiency. It caught Kevin’s left side and Neil leapt up, victorious.

Nicky blew his whistle to signal the end of the game and Renee and Allison launched themselves at Neil, whooping and cheering.

“ _Now_ it’s game over,” Neil said, grinning at Kevin, who had a face of thunder. Neil looked over at Andrew, who looked a little bit exasperated, but also a little bit amused. If Neil didn’t know any better, he might think Andrew had enjoyed himself.

Once the celebration had calmed down, Kevin looked around at the rest of the team.

“So… best 5 out of 8?”

* * *

 

The court was covered in dodgeballs, and the majority of the Foxes were lying flat on the floor, hot and tired after so many consecutive games. Only Nicky remained standing, overseeing the carnage with blatant glee that he had gotten away with not having to join in and wasn't in the same state as his teammates.

Andrew sat near Neil’s head and ran his fingers through Neil’s curls absently. “I think somebody over-exerted himself,” he remarked wryly. Neil merely grunted in response; he wasn’t even sure which team had come out on top in the end. All he knew was that Nicky had been right — dodgeball was a brutal game.

A door opening and then swinging shut drew the attention of the Foxes, and they lifted their heads weakly to see who the newcomer was.

“I left you kids alone for _two_ hours, what the ever-loving _fuck_ have you been doing?” asked Wymack, taking in the scene in disbelief.

No one answered for a moment, and then Andrew finally spoke up.

“Team bonding, Coach.”


End file.
